


Blue-Eyed Savior

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Child Reader, F/M, Teacher Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering the abuse of your parents at home, will someone come to your rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Savior

Letting out a small whimper, you walked into school and toward class. You had a slight limp in your step, due to a beating you had gotten because you had gotten less then an eighty-five on a spelling test. You had received beating that morning because you had missed the bus and you were going to be late to Mr. Bondevik's class.

You limped into your first grade classroom, causing your teacher to look up from his desk. After making your way over, you handed him the tardy pass. Mr. Bondevik stood and came around the deck, then knelt down next to you, his blue eyes looking into yours worriedly. "Are you okay, _________?", he asked. The small (h/c) haired girl nodded quickly. "I fell earlier.", you said quickly. Mr. Bondevik gave a small nod. "Alright, go take your seat.", he said, standing up straight.

After limping over to the table, you sat in your seat. You remained silent as Mr. Bondevik started his lesson.

By the time the class was leaving for lunch, you felt ready to fall asleep. No, Mr. Bondevik's lessons weren't boring you, you were just really tired, due to lack of sleep at home. You limped out of the room with your three tablemates, who were also your friends. One was a boy with brown hair and green eyes, named Grayson. Another was a girl with braided silver-brown hair that reached her mid-back with blue eyes named Piper. The third was a boy with black hair, the top half of his eyes were red and the bottom half were blue, named Dmitri. Dmitri was the son of the fifth grade teacher, Mr. Vargas.

Grayson is a usually cheerful boy who has a passion for coloring and drawing. Piper had a mild personality. She was normally calm and fun-loving, but has a hidden fiery temper. Dmitri is seemingly cold-hearted, but his is actually pretty nice, though he may not seem like it.

After lunch, Mr. Bondevik took his class outside for recess. You silently sat at the picnic table while everyone else went to go play. You watched your friends running around, laughing and smiling, and Dmitri went to play with his best friend, Archie.

You looked up as you heard someone approach you. It was Mr. Bondevik. He sat down next to you and gave you a small smile. "Why aren't you playing with your friends, _________?", he asked. "My leg hurts too much to play.", you replied. "What happened to your leg?", Mr. Bondevik asked. "I.....tripped. ", you lied. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "How'd you do that?", he asked. "Uh.....going up the porch steps.", you lied once more. Mr. Bondevik looked like he didn't believe you.

Suddenly, Mr. Bondevik's eyes grew slightly wide. He raised a hand and gently brushed away the hair that was hiding your neck. There were finger-shaped bruises on your neck. "________, what happened?", the Norwegian asked.

Biting your lip, you looked away. "_________.", he said gently, "What happened? You can tell me." His voice was so gentle, making him seem so trusting. You looked up at him, then studied the ground. "I....I can't tell you.", you said after a moment of hesitation. "Why is that?", Mr. Bondevik asked. "They s-said not t-to tell a-anyone.", you replied. "Can you tell me who, ______?", your teacher asked. The (e/c) eyed child didn't respond.

Eyes focused on the ground, you suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around your shoulders. You slowly looked up at your blonde haired teacher. "Please tell me, ________. If you do, I know who to protect you from.", he said.

You looked down once more. "It's......It was M-Mama a-and D-Daddy who did it.", you whimpered softly. "Why did they do that?", Mr. Bondevik asked gently. Tears appeared in your eyes. "I-I d-don't kn-know!" The tears started flowing down your cheeks, dripping from your chin onto the cloth of your (f/c) dress.

Mr. Bondevik gently wiped your tears away, gently pulling you into his arms. "It's going to be okay, ________, I'll make sure you're safe.", the Norwegian said softly. Sniffling lightly, you looked up at your teacher. "Promise?" Mr. Bondevik smiled softly and nodded. "Promise."

When school was over, Mr. Bondevik told you to wait in the front lobby for him. So that's what you did. You limped up to the school's front lobby and sat on the hardwood bench. Kicking your feet back and forth, you waited silently for your teacher. You looked up when you heard footsteps heading in your direction. Your heart sunk when you saw that it wasn't Mr. Bondevik, but it was your parents.

They gave you a pleasant smile, that was obviously forced and fake. "_______, honey. Why weren't you waiting outside for us?", ,your mother asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Mr. Bondevik told me to wait here.", you answered, trying, and failing, not to shake. "Why is that, sweetie?", your father asked, using the same tooth decaying voice your mother had. You just shrugged your shoulders, pretending not to know.

Thankfully, Mr. Bondevik was now coming down the hallway, towards you and your parents. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. (l/n). I hope you don't mind, but I promised _______ that I would take her to get ice cream because she did so well on her vocabulary test. I'll have her home by supper.", Mr. Bondevik said in a falsely nice tone. Your mother nodded. "We don't mind at all. It's good to hear that she did well on her test."

After a few minutes, your parents left, causing you to let out a breath you hadn't realized you had been holding. Mr. Bondevik carefully lifted you into his arms and propped you against his hip before hurrying out to his car. He set you in the backseat and helped you buckle in, then closed the door, went around the car and got in the driver's seat. The blonde man started the engine and pulled out of the parking space, before leaving the campus. You weren't sure where you were going, but you trusted Mr. Bondevik, so you weren't scared. You ended up falling asleep before you got to where Mr. Bondevik was taking you.

When you woke again, you were in Mr. Bondevik's arms. You looked around. The room seemed to be a living room of some sort. "Did you have a nice nap, ________?", Mr. Bondevik asked as he noticed that you had woken up. "Mhm.", you hummed and gave a small nod. The Norwegian smiled softly. "That's good."

That's when someone entered the room. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. When he saw you, he stopped, but then he smiled and walked over. "Lukas, who's this cutie?", he asked. "This is ________(f/n) ________(l/n), one of my students.", Mr. Bondevik said. The man's eyes widened. "Your student?!" "Ja.", Mr. Bondevik replied calmly. "Can't you lose your job for this?", he asked. "Maybe, but I doubt I will.", Mr. Bondevik answered calmly.

"Why do you say that?", the man, whose name was still unknown to you, said. "Reasons.", the teacher replied, offering no further information. "Anyway, ________, this is Tino." You shyly waved to the brown eyed man, who you now knew as Tino. The Finnish man smiled and waved back.

"Tino, is Lukas home yet?", a voice called from somewhere else in the house. Mr. Bondevik groaned. "Ja, I'm home.", he called. Tino sighed and left the room. A few moments later, a tall man with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "What do you want Matthias?", Mr. Bondevik asked. "Can't I just c- Who's the kid?", the one, who you guessed was Matthias , said. "This is ________.", you teacher replied.

Matthias walked over and squatted down in front of Mr. Bondevik. "Hej, ________! I'm Matthias, the King!", he said, causing you to giggle. The Danish man smiled wider. Out of curiosity, you reached a hand out and touched Matthias's hair. To your surprise, it was soft the the touch. Matthias watched you with a smile. You tried to flatten his hair with one hand, but when you removed your hand, it sprung back up, causing you to giggle more. Matthias chuckled and lightly ruffled your hair, causing you to let out a small squeak. Mr. Bondevik smiled softly.

"So, Norge..... Why'd you bring a kid home?", Matthias asked. "Reasons.", the Norwegian replied simply, not offering anymore information. "What would those reasons be?", Matthias asked. "Reasons someone like you wouldn't understand.", Mr. Bondevik replied, exasperation in his tone.

Matthias seemed to pout, which only med you giggle. "Why won't you tell me Lukas?" Mr. Bondevik raised and eyebrow. "Do you want me to tighten that tie, Matthias?", the teacher threatened. Matthias went quiet and moved away from the Norwegian. Mr. Bondevik smiled. You looked up at your teacher and he gave you a gentle smile.

"Why won't you tell me Norge?", Matthias said in a whine, which made you giggle. "Why don't you entertain _________ while I go talk to Tino, Berwald, and Emil.", Mr. Bondevik said, but it wasn't a request. The Norwegian teacher gently slid you off his lap and onto the couch. He then stood up and left the room.

You looked over at Matthias. He moved back over to the couch and sat next to you. Matthias gave you a smile and lightly ruffled your hair, causing you to giggle and attempt to swat his hand away. The Danish man chuckled.

After a while of playing with Matthias, you grew tired and ended up falling asleep in his lap.

~Dream Land~  
"No! No! Please! No more!", you cried out. Your mother gave a devilish smiled and lashed out at you with her rolling pin. It connected with the side of your head, knocking you sideways. Crying out in pain, you tried to cover your head.

You were sent rolling by a sharp kick to your side, the blown given by your father. The air went rushing out of your lungs and you began gasping for breath.

Struggling for breath, you tried to crawl away. A swift kick to your backside sent you sliding forwards. Whimpering in pain, you curled up in the fetal position, wishing it away.  
~End Dream Land~

You woke with a start, jolting up into a sitting position. Tears ran down your face, your shoulders shaking as sobs racked your form. 

You were no longer in Matthias's lap, but on a bed, in a room by yourself. You curled up tightly under the warm blankets. Crying with your eyes shut tightly. With arms wrapped around your legs, you buried your face in your knees, you cried yourself back to sleep.

When you woke again, you found yourself being rocked in someone's arms. You looked up and saw Mr. Bondevik. "Are you okay, _________? You were crying in your sleep.", he said gently. You nodded, leaning into his chest for comfort.

"Was it a bad dream?", the Norwegian asked. You nodded. "Y-Yes." Mr. Bondevik gently held you close. "It's going to be okay, _________. It was just a dream.", he said in a soothing voice. "But it had happened.", you whimpered. Mr. Bondevik gently ran a hand through your (h/c) hair. 

You sniffled. "Please d-don't make m-me go b-back, Mr. B-Bondevik.", you whimpered before you began crying once again. Mr. Bondevik gently rocked you. "Shh...It's going to be okay, ________. I won't make you go back.", he said gently.

You looked up at him through glassy (e/c) eyes. "R-Really?", you sniffled. Mr. Bondevik nodded. "Ja, really." You slowly began to calm down. The blonde teacher smiled softly. "Everything will be okay, ________. I promise." You smiled slightly. "Thank you Mr. Bondevik."

~Timeskip~ (1 year later)

"Far?", you called out. "Yes sweetie?", a Danish voice called back. "Is Mor home yet?", you asked. "Not yet _______.", Matthias replied. You sat on the couch, bouncing in your seat, waiting for Lukas to get home from work. 

Not long later, you heard the door open and you jumped up and ran towards it. You hugged Lukas's legs. "Mor!" Lukas chuckled. "Hello, _______. Did you have a good day at school?" "Ja, Mor!", you said, looking up at him. Lukas smiled and gently ruffled your hair.

After your parents were sent to jail for child abuse, Mr. Bondevik, Lukas, adopted you, making you ________ Bondevik Kholer. You liked living with Lukas, your 'Mor', Matthais, your 'Far', Tino, Berwald, Tino, and Emil, who were your uncles.

You often played in the backyard with Hanamatogo. It was like you had never been abused, though sometimes you still had nightmares and you would climb into bed with Lukas and Matthias. The would comfort you until you went back to sleep.

Giggling, you smiled up at Lukas, who smiled back. He set his things down and gently picked you up. Lukas kissed your head and held you close. 

He wasn't just your teacher anymore. You was your friend, 'mother' figure, and your blue-eyed savior.


End file.
